


BLOOD

by angelsfw



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Broken Bones, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jasper Hale - Freeform, One Shot, Reader Insert, Sad, Vampires, Violence, Writing Prompt, and some violence, but its not too terrible, but we love and forgive him, cut, he really needs one, hes doing his best, i promise this has a happy ending, jasper still has control issues, nothing super serious, papercut, reader - Freeform, says darlin and sweetheart a LOT, soft, soft vampire boy, someone just give jasper a hug, theres a small bit of blood, this was requested to my tumblr, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfw/pseuds/angelsfw
Summary: "You breathlessly whimpered out in pain, “Jasper, please, you’re hurting me.” Your words were broken up by gasps and whimpers and sounded completely breathless.There was absolutely no one to help you out of this mess, so you relied on Jasper being able to stop himself from doing something awful. Even if you had a lot of faith in your boyfriend, the likelihood of him being able to stop and pull himself from this daze was slim."❉This prompt was requested to me on tumblr: "Hey! could u please write a Jasper Hale x reader about her being human and when she accidentally gets a paper cut or something he freaks out (like in new moon) and she gets a bit nervous after that?? Would like fluff at the end though!! xx"
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Reader, Jasper Hale/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	BLOOD

**Author's Note:**

> ! BEFORE READING: there is blood and a small bit of violence in this story. Please, don't read if that's triggering or upsetting to you. !
> 
> This is the first time I'm ever writing anything for Twilight, but I'm very happy someone gave me this prompt because I've been wanting to write something in this fandom forever. I grew up with these movies and saw every single one in theatres, so there are tons of good memories around these movies. 
> 
> Happy reading and I hope you enjoy it !!!!!

**IT** was a regular Saturday and you were just waiting for Jasper to come over to watch some movies with you. You two had planned this day a while ago and were both eager to just spend some downtime together. You had a list of movies ready on your phone- even being old as dirt, Jasper hadn’t seen too many films- and the list consisted mostly of rom coms and scary movies. 

You already had the bag of movies set on your dresser, near the TV, and were just waiting for Jasper to show up at your window like he usually does. The very first time that you heard knocking outside scared the shit out of you and you ended up whacking him with a bat when he climbed into the room. Now, the knocking was a welcome sound; a sign that the comforting embrace of home would soon be around you.

When the sound of knocking broke you from reminiscing, you were happy to see Jasper gracefully climb into your room.

He smirked at you, eyes lighting up, “Hi, darlin’. I missed you.” His southern drawl washed over you like a warm blanket when he spoke- you absolutely loved the sound of his voice. 

You smiled wide at him and walked over to cozy up in his arms, “I missed you, even more, Jazz.” Though his body was ice cold on your heated one, his arms never failed to feel warm around your body. The temperature shock had been a bit weird at the very beginning of the relationship, but now it was something you always longed to feel. Plus, it had its perks; you were never too hot sleeping at night with your body tucked into his. 

His hand ran through your hair as you rested your head in the crook of his neck. His scent was something you wished you could bottle up and save forever. You never knew if it was Jasper’s emotion manipulating ability or just the scent of him, but being near him eased your anxiety by tenfold. 

He rested his head over yours as he spoke in a soft voice, “Not even possible, darlin’.”

You smiled softly into his neck because you knew there was no way you would ever win that argument with him. The very few times you tried, the vampire would begin to list a million reasons why it was impossible that you missed him more than he missed you. There was never any point in trying to counter back with reasons of your own; Jasper made sure he won every time. 

When his hands stopped running through your hair, confusion ran through your body. But, when his cold hands lifted your head up by the cheeks and he leaned down to plant a sweet kiss on your lips, it vanished quickly. Jasper would only ever leave lingering pecks to your mouth, never anything too long or hot and heavy. His self-control was something he still struggled with, especially being near you- a human- all the time. He was slowly getting better with the help of his family and constant exposure to the smell of human blood. 

Your lips reached after his to grab them in another short, sweet kiss. You knew better than to push your luck with him and you rarely ever tried to. 

When you leaned back, you asked, “What took you so long, baby?”

The smile fell slightly from his face when he responded shortly to you, “I had to feed before coming.”

Feeding was never something Jasper liked to talk about and it was avoided most times in conversation. He still felt a lingering sense of shame around you because of his nature, even when you reminded him it was something that you didn’t really care about. That confession alone always seemed to pull the anger out of Jasper every time you said it. He claimed he was dangerous and could kill swiftly in a second. He reminded you that his nature wasn’t something that could be easily forgotten about; he was still the predator and you were still the prey. 

You ran a soft hand over his cheek, “It’s okay, Jazz, I understand.”

He gave you a look full of adoration as he leaned into your hand, “You’re too sweet to me, honey.”

Instead of answering him, you gave him a small smile with your nose scrunched up into your face. He leaned down and nuzzled your nose with his own; you really loved it when he did that. He could be so loving at times it almost made your heart melt right out of your chest.

“Why don’t we start the movie now, darlin’.” He chuckled at you when he saw your mouth turn from a smile to a pout at his words, “If we don’t start now, it’ll be almost too late to watch another one.”  
The pout stayed on your face, but you knew he was right, “Alright, Jazz,” You sighed, “I guess you’re right.”

His laugh rang through your ears, “Of course I am, darlin’.”

“Just let me go grab the movies; they’re brand new, I just picked them up from the store a few days ago.” With those words, you turned to shuffle through the bag sitting on your dresser. You heard rustling behind you as you grabbed the first movie- Jasper must’ve sat down on the bed to get comfortable. When you turned to face him and your assumption was correct; Jasper was propped up against the headboard with his arms tucked behind his head.

He smirked at you, “So, which one are we watchin’ first?” 

"Midsommar; it’s one of my favorite horror movies and I know for a fact you’ve never seen it,” You said with confidence laced through your words.

He raised an eyebrow at you and asked, “Darlin’, you’re not gunna get too scared, right?”

“Psst, I rarely ever get scared at horror movies,” You waved a hand at him and rolled your eyes.

His hands raised in defensive, “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

You rolled your eyes at him again and began to fiddle with the movie packaging, “Now, I just have to get the damn thing open.”

Once you got the first plastic layer off of the movie box, you sought to remove it from its cardboard cover. However, when you tried to slide the movie out, your finger slipped and the cardboard cut through the delicate skin. Immediately, your face paled and anxiety coursed through your body. Fear was making your heart begin to pump faster; Jasper’s self-control was still extremely faulty. As far as you knew, he’d never been exposed to human blood since his diet was changed strictly to animal blood. You didn’t know how this situation would end, but the white-hot fear that coated every nerve told you it was bad.

Before you could even wrap it in your shirt and ask Jasper to leave, he grabbed you and pushed you into the dresser. His eyes had changed from the light amber you loved to a much more sinister, dark orange. He had one arm pressed over your throat and his free hand had your bleeding finger gripped in the other. The arm over your neck seemed to push down more and more each second; breathing was starting to get extremely difficult as the pressure prevented most of the air from reaching your lungs.

You breathlessly whimpered out in pain, “Jasper, please, you’re hurting me.” Your words were broken up by gasps and whimpers and sounded completely breathless. 

There was absolutely no one to help you out of this mess, so you relied on Jasper being able to stop himself from doing something awful. Even if you had a lot of faith in your boyfriend, the likelihood of him being able to stop and pull himself from this daze was slim.

You gripped his arm with your other hand and began to try and wiggle around to hopefully shock him out of it and let you go. But, at the first sign of struggling, Jasper began to bear his arm down harder on your delicate throat. Your mouth opened in desperation and shock as you felt something near your shoulder snap. Pain from the snap caused you to breathlessly cry out as tears dripped down your cheeks. 

So, you changed tactics and relied on the other thing that would hopefully push Jasper out of his daze; emotions. You knew he could feel and manipulate emotions and that fear was among the worst to feel. Jasper had told you that when he was under Maria’s command, she would have him kill most of the newborns. He said that feeling their fear and their deaths was something that would forever haunt him.

You did the best you could to push the fear and anxiety you felt into him; it wasn’t hard, considering this was the first time in your life you’d ever felt fear as strong as this. You hoped this would work because he was getting extremely close to crushing your windpipe under his arm.

Suddenly, the arm left your neck and Jasper’s presence was removed from around your body- it worked, your plan had actually worked. Your body sunk to the ground as your hands rose up to touch your throat. You heaved air into your withered lungs and almost cried in relief when the air reached them. However, when your hands brushed over your left collarbone, you winced in pain; Jasper must’ve broken the small bone when he pushed you down into the dresser.

When you gathered enough courage to look up, what you saw nearly broke your heart. Jasper was back over by the window with his mouth open and air being sucked into his lungs at a rapid pace. You knew vampires couldn’t cry, but the look of pure devastation and self-hatred told you that maybe they could if they tried hard enough. You wanted to tell him it was alright; that it was your fault it happened, but as he tried to move closer to you, all you could muster was a frightened whimper. He backed away immediately and his face fell more when he saw you push yourself into the dresser to put distance in between the two of you. Jasper gave you one more painful look as he slipped out of your window.

You took a few minutes to try and calm down before you moved to take yourself to the hospital to get checked out. You didn’t have it in you to try to register the fact that Jasper had left you like that. Right now, you still felt extremely threatened by him and needed a few days.

**❉**

**IT** had been about a week and a half since you had last seen Jasper. Once the fear of seeing him left you after a few days alone, loneliness and longing took its place. He hadn’t hurt you as bad as he could’ve and you can’t even find it in you to blame him. It was his nature and you knew from the very start that this could be dangerous at times. He wasn’t like the other Cullens, as much as he wanted to be, his thirst was still something he struggled to control every day. You should’ve been more cautious around him. 

You found yourself wishing that he would climb in through your bedroom window every night and just hold you while you slept. But, at the same time, you were too depressed to leave the house to go see him. You didn’t want to hear one of the Cullens say he didn’t want to see you- that would break your heart even more than it already was. 

Your head raised a bit as the sound of someone knocking on your front door broke through the silence and turned to check the time:  _ 11:47 PM _ . You didn’t know anyone that would come knocking on your door at this hour and curiosity began to fill your body. You shakily raised yourself off from your worn spot on the couch and moved over to the door to peer out of the peephole. On the other end, you saw what you had been longing to see for days, Jasper.

You quickly moved to unlock the door and throw it open. Once he was in front of you, you went to reach out to him. Jasper flinched and backed away from you and your hand dropped as your heart cracked even more. 

You choked out his name, “Jasper.” Hot tears began to sting your eyes as you watched him flinch again at the sound of your voice- still hoarse from his attack.

He took a shaky breath in, even though he didn’t need to, and started to talk, “I’m so sorry.” The sound of utter dejection and grief in his voice was almost enough to bring you to your knees right there, “God, I am so sorry.”

Tears made their way down your face as you choked over your words, “Please, just let me touch you.”

Jasper shook his head and desperation rose into your voice, “Please, Jazz, please, God just let me hold you. It’s alright.” 

At those words, his head shot up and he looked angry, “How could you even say that? I almost crushed you with my bare hands and you tell me it’s alright?” His voice was starting to rise and he was shaking more and more by the minute, “You were scared of me! I watched you whimper and try to make yourself as small as possible to get away from me!”

You knew you weren’t the one he was mad at- his own self was what he held anger for. You also knew that he wouldn’t try to hurt you again, but the small voice in the back of your mind wouldn’t stop talking about the possibility of it.  _ ‘No,’ _ you thought,  _ ‘I won’t be scared of him right now; he’s tearing at the seams.’ _

Jasper fell to the ground and you heard the small crack of his knees meeting the wood of your porch, “I have no right to even be here right now. I could snap again and hurt you even more,” His voice sounded wet with tears, even though his eyes couldn’t shed any.

Finally, your voice came to you in a small whisper, “You won’t.”

Jasper’s hands were tearing into his jeans and he spoke with his eyes to the ground, “Look at yourself in a mirror,” His voice was eerily quiet but soon rose again with agitation, “Look at yourself in a goddamn mirror! I broke bones, bruised your neck, and your fucking hand!” His volume grew each word he spoke, “I would’ve killed you and I wouldn’t have been able to save you!”

Jasper heaved on the ground and when he spoke this time, his voice was quiet and broken, “I felt your fear. I felt your panic. Feelin’ you scared because of me should’ve been enough to kill me; I wanted it to,” He sounded like a sad little boy in front of you, “I almost lost you and that would’ve been on me forever,” His words were choked with heavy sadness- they devastated the very core of your being.

You couldn’t watch the man you love crumble and break in front of your eyes, in fact, you refused to. You finally moved and fell to your knees directly in front of him. Before Jasper even had the chance to move anyway, you threw your uninjured arm around his shoulder and pulled yourself close to him. The movement aggravated your broken collar bone and a couple sore spots on your body, but you didn’t care. You just needed to hold him close and try to piece together each broken part of him.

You felt relieved when he accepted the contact and even more so when he buried his head into your neck opposite to the damaged side. Your voice was quiet and comforting in his ear as you whispered, “Jasper, it’s okay. It wasn’t your fault; I know you have a hard time with self-control. I should’ve been more careful.”

He shook his head into you, “How can you say that? I’m a monster- a terrible monster.” God, the sound of grief in his voice was making you break. How could this man ever think he was what he said he was? 

You tried to swallow the tears as best as you could before you spoke again, “I will never think of you as a monster because you aren’t close to being one, Jazz.”

He began to shake his head again, but you interrupted him before he could speak, “If you were one, you never would’ve come here to see me and you definitely wouldn’t have let me go that day,” You gripped his face by his left cheek to move him so you were directly staring into his eyes with your next words, “You’re no monster, Jasper Hale; you’re the man I love and he’s an absolute angel.”

His unneeded breath was shaky and hitting your lips every time he breathed out, “I’m so sorry.”

You shook your head, “Stop saying that, I’m fine. I’m healing and I’m fine, alright? I’m not going anywhere; you’re stuck with me forever, baby.”

Jasper was starting to look more relieved after you spoke and you guessed he was probably calming down now. He was beginning to see that you were alright, bit banged up around the edges, but still alright.

He lightly touched the bruises around your throat and swallowed harshly. He examined your broken collar bone and your arm snug in its sling along with it. Jasper let his finger trace a line down the sling, but stopped at your bandaged hand. Once again, he swallowed and bent down to lightly kiss the wrap. Tears flung to your eyes as your heart swelled with love; how could he be anything less than angelic?

You sniffled through tears and choked out, “I love you so much, Jazz.”  
He peered up at you in panic, “Did I hurt you?” He was getting frantic again.

“No,” You shook your head, “I just missed you and I love you more than anything.”

He moved up to your face again, “Can I kiss you?”

Your heart almost broke at the question- he sounded so small. But, you pushed it back and nodded your head, “Of course you can.”  
His lips met yours in a sweet, soft kiss. His hand threaded through your hair carefully so as not to pull and hurt your neck more. When he pulled back, the misery in his eyes was dimmed a bit and a new emotion was beginning to take its place, love. He ran his hand softly over your cheek to lightly trace over your mouth with his fingers. When his index finger reached the center of your lips, you softly kissed the pad of it. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” You could hear the fear of rejection threaded through the sentence as your lips moved against his finger.

Jasper looked hesitant and like he might say no, it wasn’t a good idea. But, you pleaded with him, “Please?” You put your best puppy dog eyes on.

He smiled softly at that, “Okay.”

Relief coursed through your veins with just that one word, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, sweetheart, I always wanna be with you,” Even though he spoke with love, you could still hear some fear hiding behind his words. 

You decided to ignore it and began to stand, “Let’s go to bed then.”

Jasper began to stand with you and wrapped a light arm around your waist to help you up. Happiness filled you when he didn’t move to remove his arm when both of you were finally standing.

He looked down at you gently, “Lead the way, my lady.”

You gripped his hand in your good one and led him through the door. He moved behind you as you shut and locked the front door. You turned back to face him with soft, tired eyes and asked, “Bedroom?”

Jasper lightly nodded his head and intertwined your fingers with his again as he led you to the bedroom. Once you were both in, the door closed behind you with a soft click. 

You walked to the side of the bed that you normally slept on and moved the covers back. When you heard no movement from Jasper, you turned back and questioned, “Jazz?”

He was standing where you had left him, looking at the spot on the floor you fell to after he let you go that day. You quickly moved in front of him to block his view and raised your hand to his cheek. He turned his eyes to you and they were once again filled with self-hatred and misery.

Instead of bringing it up again, you said, “Let’s lay down now, okay?” You were gentle with him- scared that any fast movement or mention would send him running with his tail tucked. 

Jasper softly nodded his head and walked to his side of the bed. He slid under the covers with you sliding in after him. He helped you move around so you were resting on your back with your good shoulder tucked into him and your head laid down on his upper arm. Even though he didn’t sleep and had no reason to lay down, he always did with you when it was nighttime. 

You snuggled deeper into him and his scent, “Please, don’t leave me again.”  
Jasper swallowed, “I promise I never will, darlin’.”

“I love you infinitely, Jazz,” You spoke strong, hoping to engrave it deep into his bones. 

“I love you forevermore, darlin’,” Jasper spoke in a way that made the smile on his face visible to you even though you weren’t looking. 

You closed your eyes with the words and let the warmth of the covers combine with the cold of Jasper’s body pressed into yours. For the first time since that incident, you were able to fall asleep wrapped in love, warmth, and most of all safety. 

Jasper was yours just as much as you were his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! First, I wanna thank anon for giving me this prompt and kicking my ass into writing something for this fandom. Whoever you are Anon, I hope you enjoyed how I wrote your prompt. Twilight holds tons of special memories for me and they definitely have a special place in my heart.
> 
> Secondly, I hope you all enjoyed this and feedback is always welcome ! I work hard to put stuff out there and make it the best I can so people enjoy reading it. I have a few more requests to write, but my inbox is always open for more, so submit away; my tumblr is angelsfwrites if you ever want to request something.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ! Please stay safe and healthy out there !
> 
> Happy reading !
> 
> \- K :) !


End file.
